


BokuAka - Just Kiss Him Already

by Queercodedbookworm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a dork, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Sleepovers, Sweet, bokuto cant cook, omygod just kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queercodedbookworm/pseuds/Queercodedbookworm
Summary: Bokuto comes over for a movie and wants to stay the night, the next morning he decides to attempt to make breakfast:)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	BokuAka - Just Kiss Him Already

Bokuto knocked on his friend's door experimentally before peeking in and seeing Akaashi completely surrounded by papers on his desk, immersed in his studies. 

The taller boy stepped inside the room and closed the door, the noise making Akaashi turn. His eyebrows furrowed as he registered that Bokuto was at his house, and he immediately remembered that they had planned to meet at -he checked his watch- 6. 

_ Shit.  _ it was almost 9, and the brown haired boy wouldn't have been surprised if Bokuto had been waiting for almost that long for him. He could see that his hair was already drooping, so he set his pen down and got off of his chair.

“Bokuto-san, I apologize, time got away from me.. and I know this isn't the first time either.” 

He could feel the shame creeping into his chest, that tightening sensation he was so used to. It only made sense that it would happen with his best friend.. and crush. It didn't matter how hard he tried, something always got in the way. 

As Akaashi's thoughts spiraled, Bokuto had caught a glimpse of the keep case that held the dvd they had been planning on watching and his eyes lit up.

“Akaaaashi!” he said, snapping the other boy's attention to him, “Can we watch Die Hard???” 

“Of course Bokuto, but it's a long movie, aren't you tired?”

“It's fine!” he answered with a smile as he plopped himself down on Akaashi's bed. “I'll just sleep here tonight.”

“O-oh, okay then. I suppose that's alright, I'll go get you a mattress while you turn the movie on okay?”

The spiker nodded, attention already completely focused on the screen in front of him.

A few minutes later Akaashi returned empty handed. Rubbing the back of his head, he explained that he couldn't find any spare mattresses.

“I'll sleep on the floor and use the spare blanket, I've done it before.” He stated simply.

Bokuto looked at him confused, but the minute the intro music started he was mesmerized, eyes glued to the screen. 

For the time being they both sat on Akaashi's bed, watching the movie play out. 

By the end of it Bokuto was already drifting off to sleep, head lolling onto the younger boy's shoulder. He slowly tried to move away from him, but Bokuto just mumbled something and pulled him back down and under the covers.

“I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?”

“I said,” he started, cracking one eye open to look at Akaashi, “stay here.”

“But we cant sleep in the same bed.” Akaashi stated, glad that it was dark in the room so his flushed cheeks couldn't be noticed.

“Sure we can kaashi, see? We've already started!” He finished with a smile, and Akaashi gave in to his friend’s request.

They lay facing each other, foreheads almost touching as they shared the single pillow.

“Kaashi, you have really pretty eyes.” Bokuto said out of nowhere.

“I thought you had already fallen asleep.”

“Not yet.” Bokuto mumbled. 

He pushed some stray hairs that had fallen into Akaashi's eyes out of the way, and it was clear they were staring at each other even in the darkness.

“There's something magical about them, and when I look into them I feel happy.” Bokuto continued simply, a small smile finding its way onto his face.

Akaashi hummed thoughtfully before answering.

“I really like your eyes as well. They’re special, and familiar.”

“Familiar? What do you mean?”

“Familiar in the sense that, when we practice, I need to read my teammates to know how they're feeling, and well, you convey a lot of your emotions through your eyes before it bursts out. So, I noticed a lot about them.. and it's familiar.”

Bokuto didn't know how to respond, he hadn't known the setter was that perceptive.

“That was really cute, thank you Akaashi.” He managed to say before slowly drifting asleep again.

The blush on Akaashi's face became even more prominent, but it was a nice feeling, the butterflies he had in his stomach.

Once Akaashi was sure the other boy was asleep, he whispered softly something he hadn't yet admitted to himself. 

“You're cute too Bokuto-san.”

Eventually sleep got the best of him, and subconsciously, Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer to him in the middle of the night, letting the older boy bury his face in his chest. 

* * *

The next morning, Bokuto woke up filled with Akaashi's scent surrounding him. His stirring woke Akaashi up as well, and as he realized their position he quickly retracted his hands.

“Akaaashi, your hand was warm.” Bokuto whined quietly.

“Oh, sorry.”

“It's okay.” he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Hey hey! I'm gonna make us some breakfast!”

“Bokuto, you don't even know your way around your own kitchen so you're going to cook in mine?”

“Yup!” he replied with a grin, and just before he walked out of the room he turned to tell Akaashi to stay in place.

A couple minutes later Akaashi heard a racket of cabinets opening and closing and plates scraping against each other, so he went down to help the older boy.

As he put the bread into the toaster and started scrambling eggs, Bokuto hugged him from behind. He instinctively stiffened, not really knowing what to do in this situation.

“Mmmm, it smells amazing.” The spiker said as he rested his head on the brown haired boy's shoulder, and Akaashi relaxed into the touch.

The tea kettle that Bokuto had set was whistling loudly so he let go of Akaashi to pour the water, and planted a hasty kiss on the others cheek as he pulled away. Akaashi slowly brought his hand to his cheek and looked at Bokuto with wide eyes.

“W-what was that for?” He squeaked out. 

The older boy was oblivious to Akaashi blushing madly, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Hm? Well your cheek looked really soft so I wanted to kiss it.” He replied nonchalantly, looking over at Akaashi. 

Seeing the setter’s reaction he suddenly got nervous, stuttering his next sentence. 

“Is that.. okay?”

Akaashi lowered his hand and regained his composure, not letting a simple, platonic, kiss on the cheek faze him. 

“Yes, it’s fine.” He said with a sigh.

As they sat down to eat, Akaashi took his fork in hand, but before he could dig in Bokuto blurted out,

“Kaashi? I think your lips look really soft too.”

Akaashi's eyes locked on Bokuto's, and they stared at each other, both frozen in place.

Bokuto's bottom lip started quivering, his hands restlessly playing with his shirt, and all Akaashi wanted to do was kiss him, to kiss him so hard that Bokuto wouldn’t ever doubt that he wanted to. But he was frozen. 

The older boy let out a resigned sigh and looked away from Akaashi to pick at his food. 

Something in the setter changed, and in one swift motion he leaned across the table, took Bokuto's face in his hands, and kissed him. 

He kissed him with everything he had, all the pent up emotions that he never let himself address, all the times he pushed down his thoughts of the spiker outside of volleyball. And he never wanted to let go.

Bokuto set his hands on Akaashi's arms to hold them in place as they pulled apart, opening their eyes slowly.

“Akaashi.. could we do that again? Sometime?” Bokuto asked, biting his bottom lip to try and stop his smile.

Akaashi's heart flipped at how cute Bokuto sounded, and nodded. They let go of each other and ate their meal silently, stealing glances at the other from time to time and giggling when they looked at the same time.

“I really love your smile.. you should show it more.” Bokuto said with a lopsided grin.

Akaashi turned red, and he stared at his plate in embarrassment before looking back up at his friend- boyfriend? 

He let out the smile he had been suppressing, letting it reach his eyes and light up his face.

“Okay.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously cant get enough of this ship, hope you enjoyed this as well!


End file.
